Yo te esperare
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Temari y Shikamaru pelean todo el tiempo. Llevado por la rabia y la ira, en una de sus peleas, Shikamaru le grita a Temari que la odia. Temari se va de Konoha pero es secuestrada y le dan la misión a Shikamaru de recuperarla ¿que sucedera en el transcurso de la misión? Regalo para TemariAckerman06


**Holiwis a todos. Este Fanfic es un regalo de navidad para una gran amiga a quien ya le entregue un regalo antes y esa amiga es: *redoble de tambores* **_**¡TemariAckerman06!**_

**Exactamente Tem-san, nos volvemos a ver las caras regalándote algo pero esta vez por la navidad**

**Ojala lo disfrutes**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto**

**La canción "Yo te esperare" no me pertenece le pertenece a Cali y el Dandee**

**Sasuke me pertenece, es mío y está en mi sótano XD**

**Yo te esperare**

— ¡Estoy harta de ti!—gritó Temari.

— ¡¿Y yo no?! ¡Mis hermanos esto y aquello!—gritó Shikamaru.

— ¡¿Y tú no?! ¡Siempre estás de perro faldero de Kurenai y su hijo!

— ¡¿Y para que quieres que este yo aquí?! ¡¿Para qué me ignores como siempre?!

— ¡YO NUNCA TE EH IGNORADO, NARA!—se defendió Temari.

Aquellas peleas se habían hecho habituales, nadie sabía por qué, solo sabían que aquellas peleas lo único que hacían era distanciarlos cada vez más.

— ¡TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE!—dijo la Sabakuno.

—No… Temari… ¡LA ÚNICA CULPABLE ERES TÚ! ¡TE ODIO, TEMARI!

Los ojos de Temari se aguaron, aquellas palabras y aquel momento hizo que la ira en ella solamente creciera.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su armario, sacó una maleta y, de forma desordenada, comenzó a llenar su maleta.

— ¿Qué haces, Temari?—dijo Shikamaru.

— Si me odias… ¡pues bien! ¡ME LARGO!

Temari camino de forma aparentemente calmada, sin embargo ella estaba destrozada por lo que acababa de pasar ¿pero para que seguir? Si el ya no la amaba, solo le quedaba alejarse.

Shikamaru fue consumido por la ira.

— ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN TEMARI! ¡SI TE VAS NO VUELVAS!

Aquel grito detuvo momentáneamente a Temari la cual ya no estaba segura de sí irse o quedarse.

Sin embargo, aunque las lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, salió de ahí.

Shikamaru no supo que hacer solo supo que estaba dejando ir a la que era su amor de hace tiempo…

Lleno de rabia, cerró sus puños, cerró de un azote la puerta y se fue.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Un mes después**

**Shikamaru POV**

No lo entiendo ¿yo la deje ir, no? Entonces ¿Por qué duele tanto?

Desde que ella se fue no soy el mismo… o eso dice Ino.

¿Qué diablos me sucede?

"_**¡ESCUCHAME BIEN TEMARI! ¡SI TE VAS NO VUELVAS!"**_

¿Por qué dije eso? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Cómo llegamos a eso?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Semanas después**

La casa que compartía con Temari se ha vuelto vacía… supongo que ella le daba color a mi vida pero, de ser así, ¿Por qué peleábamos todos los días de la semana?

—Shikamaru—dijo Ino entrando a la casa, ¿Cómo? No lo sé—El Hokage nos habla.

Salí con Ino de la casa y la vi tensa, como si algo malo sucediese.

No hice ninguna pregunta.

Entramos a la torre Hokage y ahí se encontraba Kakashi, el nuevo Hokage… pero no estaba solo: también estaban Hinata y Naruto.

—Buenas tardes, Shikamaru, Ino—dijo Kakashi.

—Buenas tardes—respondimos.

Podía sentir la tensión de los demás y estaba casi seguro de que Hinata estaba hipando.

—Como ya saben, hace más o menos dos meses Temari Sabakuno se fue de Konoha para volver a Suna, a base de eso se los debo de decir de una forma directa, sobre todo a ti Shikamaru—dijo Kakashi y busco las palabras para decirlo.

Eso me preocupaba de sobremanera…

—Temari Sabakuno ha desaparecido… al parecer nunca volvió a Suna, mucho menos a Konoha.

Que Temari ¿¡qué!? Un sollozo salió de la boca de Hinata y cuando Ino la abrazó sin querer me hizo ver la cara de Hinata; realmente estaba hipando. Naruto acarició la cabeza de la Hinata.

Aun no podía asimilar nada ¿ella desapareció? ¿Despareció?

—No…—todos me miraron— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Shikamaru, tranquilízate…—dijo Kakashi

— ¡¿Cómo diablos quiere que esté tranquilo si Temari no aparece?! ¿¡No pudieron mandarla con un equipo especial de escolta!?—pregunté, enfadado

—Ella dijo que no quería escolta—dijo Kakashi.

— ¡Pero pudieron…!

—Shikamaru, basta…—dijo Ino.

—Su misión es buscarla, es una misión rango S, según Suna la ubicación puede ser en el Bosque Del Movimiento Silencioso ya que siguieron su rastro pero lo perdieron al poco tiempo… encuéntrenla lo más pronto posible.

**Fin Shikamaru POV**

Luego de eso Shikamaru salió corriendo.

"_**Esto es mi culpa… es mi culpa… mi maldita culpa"**_

Llego a su casa… ahora cada rincón le recordaba a ella… se resbalo por la puerta hasta llegar al piso.

Por sus ojos resbalaron varias lágrimas…

No podía evitar gritar de dolor.

Debía y quería encontrarla… y así lo haría. La encontraría aunque le costara la vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente todos estaban en la puerta de Konoha, en la cara de Shikamaru se denotaba la terminación pero también el desvelo de anoche.

Todos sabían lo que implicaba el entrar a aquel bosque, pocos regresaban ya que uno de los Clanes más temidos estaba ahí.

—Vámonos—vociferó Shikamaru.

El pequeño grupo partió en busca de Temari. Sin embargo Shikamaru no supo que haría si la encontraba, después de todo, él le dijo que la odiaba.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el bosque pasó algo inaudito.

— ¡Dispérsense!—gritó Hinata.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse pero rápidamente fueron interceptados por ninjas.

Shikamaru y Naruto comenzaron a golpearlos pero parecía que estos se multiplicaban cada vez más. Mientras ellos golpeaban a algunos otros los atacaron por la espalda.

Hinata e Ino se unieron a la pelea dispuestas a defender sus compañeros.

— ¡Ve por Temari, Shikamaru, te cubriremos la espalda!—gritó Naruto.

Shikamaru corrió hacia un camino que allí había y volteó hacia sus compañeros.

— ¡Ve, Shikamaru!—gritó Ino.

Rápidamente se alejó de ahí y vio a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Corrió hacia ella mientras en su mente planeaba como salvar a Temari y que es lo que haría. Shikamaru entro a la cabaña con suprema cautela y se extrañó al no ver a nadie vigilando.

"_**Demasiado fácil" **_pensó Shikamaru.

Comenzó a correr por toda la cabaña hasta que escucho un extraño ruido y se dirigió hacia ese sonido.

— ¡Temari!—gritó al abrir la puerta y corrió hacia ella.

La kunoichi de Suna estaba amarrada y golpea lo que parecía ser un tabique, lo cual sostenía sus manos.

—Nara—susurró Temari con desprecio mientras veía como Shikamaru le desamarraba.

Shikamaru la desamarró y en eso Temari le dio una cachetada.

— ¡Baka! ¿¡Que se supone que haces aquí si no te importo!?—preguntó enojada.

—Silencio, Temari—dijo Shikamaru mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

—Suéltame puedo pararme sola—dijo Temari pero realmente no podía.

—Que problemático—dijo Shikamaru mientras cargaba a Temari.

— ¡Suéltame!—gritó la chica rubia.

—Shhhh, problemática—susurró el Nara.

—Tu no me shisheas, Baka—dijo la Sabakuno.

El flojo solo tuvo una opción: taparle la boca.

La chica solo tuvo una opción: morderle la mano.

Shikamaru miro acusadoramente a Temari antes de que él estuviera a punto de gritar.

— ¡Ahí están!—gritó un hombre.

—Que fastidio. —Dijo Shikamaru y puso en pie a Temari antes de subirla en su espalda. —Sujétate.

Temari escondió la cabeza en los hombros de su "héroe" y ambos salieron por la ventana.

Shikamaru esquivó varios kunai y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

La Sabakuno observaba su alrededor y encontró una cueva no muy lejos de ahí.

— ¡Por ahí, Nara!—gritó Temari señalando la cueva.

El Nara volteo y logro localizar la cueva, cambio el rumbo y se dirigió hacia allá.

_._._._._._._

Había una fogata que los mantenía calientes. Temari no dormía, se dedicaba a mirar a Shikamaru dormir.

"_**Esto es solo una misión que le encargaron, después de todo, me odia ¿no?" **_pensó Temari.

La kunoichi miraba inquietamente a su acompañante.

"_**¿Por qué no una última vez?"**_

Temari gateo donde se encontraba el Nara y con mucha cautela, hecho hacia atrás varios de los mechones que caían sobre su cara y besó sus labios con dulzura.

Poco a poco el beso se volvió intenso incluso Temari invadió la cavidad bucal de su acompañante. Cuando sintió las manos de Shikamaru en su espalda se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se separó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué?—dijo Temari y vio a Shikamaru, sonrojada a más no poder

— ¿Ocurre algo, problemática?—pícaramente pregunto Shikamaru

— ¿P-por qué…?

Shikamaru rozó con su dedo pulgar la cara de Temari y se acercó a su oído.

—Porque te amo… ¿Por qué otra razón sería?

Temari se quedó sorprendida con lo que Shikamaru le dijo.

—Tú ya lo sabes, yo te esperare aunque se pase toda mi vida… lo lamen…

Temari interrumpió a Shikamaru con un beso.

_**La vida no se mide por el número de veces que respiras, si no por el número de momentos que te dejan sin respiración**_

**Y aquí termina todo… ¡no! Habrá un próximo cap. con *redoble de tambores* LEMON!**

**Antes que nada Tem-san quiero que sepas que se me averió el computador por lo cual no pude darte un Fic bien estructurado y emocionante pero espero te guste.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido**

**Matta nee!**


End file.
